Aquí, en el Café Araña
by Florceleste
Summary: Los rumores sobre el Café Araña corren de una punta a la otra de Arabasta. Paula aun no sé lo puede creer. Quizás el color de los sueños de Mss. Goldenweek tuvo efectos colaterales en ella. ¿Será tan malo disfrutar de esta rutina hogareña que han creado?


Primera vez en este fandom, así que se imaginaran estoy muerta de nervios. (Sí, estrenarme en un fandom me da pavor.) Espero que el resultado no sea tan malo.

Extensión: 1205 palabras.  
>Advertencias: Spoilers de la saga de Arabasta.<p>

Notas: Para el prompt "Hogar" de la Tabla Olvidados de la comunidad de LJ devil_fruit.

* * *

><p><span>Aquí, en el Café Araña<span>

Los rumores corrían de una punta a la otra de Arabasta. El Café Araña había ganado una creciente fama con el correr del tiempo.

Se decía que en realidad no existía, que era apenas un espejismo o una alucinación producto de una locura temporaria que atacaba a quienes se perdían en el desierto. Muchos aseguraban haber estado allí, pero eran incapaces de explicar como llegaron a él. Se hablaba de que tenía ruedas, que viajaba de una punta a la otra del desierto, esquivando las tormentas de arena y aprovechándose de los cambios de ruta de los comerciantes.

Se aseguraba que servían el café y el chocolate más deliciosos que uno pudiera encontrar en el desierto.

Pero de lo que más se hablaba y más se descreía era de quienes trabajaban allí.

— Dicen que son personas muy extrañas. — se comentaba por ejemplo. — Mi primo dice que vio a una mujer hermosa, pero que después que su socio intento ponerle un dedo encima, le sirvieron toda su comida llena de espinas.

— ¿En serio? A mí me dijeron que había una mujer anciana y grosera con un vestido ridículo.

— Sí, es famosa. Siempre intenta ser muy educada, como una princesita, pero se pone de mal humor y empieza a insultar a todo el mundo. ¡Es genial!

— A mí me contaron que era muy violenta. Un amigo se olvido de decirle "su majestad" y ella casi lo mata.

— Yo escuché de un hombre al que casi se le quema toda su carga, sino fuera porque uno de los empleados es también bombero.

— ¿Un bombero? Para nada, un incendiario. Lo vi hacer explotar media habitación de la nada.

— ¿No habrá sido la mascota? ¡Es verdad! El perro arroja pelotas explosivas cuando estornuda.

— No te creo ¿porqué va a estornudar un perro? No se va a resfriar en medio del desierto.

— Escuché de un señor raro que no puede armar dos frases seguidas. Estaba en la caja cobrando y se había armado una fila inmensa.

— Creo que yo lo vi, se tardó una eternidad en traernos una pizza.

— La más bonita es la chica que prepara los chocolates. Aunque dicen que una vez un tipo se pasó de listo y ella lo obligó a disculparse solamente sentándose encima.

— Sí, esa es historia real. Mi hermano hizo lo mismo y su mochila explotó, como si nada. Dice que fue el bombero de puro celoso que se sintió.

— Yo no sé como pude encontrarlo. En un momento, estaba totalmente perdido con mis compañeros en el medio de la nada. Y al siguiente, aparece una mujer topo y… ¡No te rías! ¡Te juro que era una mujer topo!

— Todavía guardo la prueba de que estuve ahí. Es un cuadro que pintó una niña. Es increíble, pero hizo un retrato mío en el tiempo que estuve sentado.

— ¡La pequeña pintora es adorable! Un poco apática, pero adorable. Pintó todos los cuadros que decoran el local y son tan hermosos.

— Uno de los cuadros es muy raro. Es un tipo con disfraz de cisne. No lo entendí.

— No lo vayas a decir en voz alta o conseguirás espinas en tu comida.

— O que algo cerca de ti explote.

— O que se te sienten encima.

— O que una mujer topo de persiga por todo el camino. ¡Qué sí era una mujer topo!

Los rumores sobre el Café Araña son como tormentas de arena. Cuando están en su auge pareciera que nunca van a terminar y se hacen más grandes a cada momento. Y de de la nada, se detienen, dejando la sensación de que nunca han existido.

* * *

><p>Paula se quita el delantal y sale a tomar un poco de aire al atardecer. Le gusta esa hora del día cuando puede disfrutarla. Antes de salir le da un ligera caricia a Lasso, que le mueve la cola con parsimonia.<p>

Ya afuera se sienta en un escalón con su capuchino en mano. Aspira profundo y cuando esta por relajarse, le llega el ruido de Mr. 4 rompiendo un plato y Mss. Merry Christmas tachándolo de inútil a pleno pulmón. Pero no puede quejarse, es parte de la rutina.

Paula empieza a preguntarse si no está siendo muy condescendiente consigo misma. Se sienta tranquila y empieza a darse el lujo de acostumbrarse a la comodidad. Nunca pensó que alguien como ella podía llegar a disfrutar de una vida rutinaria. La forma en que los días se acumulan uno tras otro, mientras el mundo se trasforma a un ritmo constante pero no caótico.

No es que ella este aburrida, y eso es lo más sorprendente de todo. Este estilo de vida también tiene sus emociones, sólo que esas emociones no implican arriesgar la vida, matar enemigos, robar o huir de los marines. Se extraña de que siendo ella quien es y después de vivir como vivió, ahora pueda sentirse cómoda con esta vida de dueña de café ambulante con empleados que parecen sacados de un circo.

Más que nada, se asombra de que lo marines aun no hayan aparecido. Es cierto que todos han cambiado un poco su apariencia para no levantar sospechas, y que el Café Araña es tratado más como una leyenda que algo real. O quizás esos rumores nunca llegan al palacio del rey, dónde está la persona que más rápido podría reconocerlos. Pero Paula no puede evitar, a veces, vigilar el horizonte con la seguridad de que los verá aparecer de un momento a otro.

¿Será tan malo querer disfrutar de la paz de ese país?

Sí, si se tiene en cuenta lo que ellos le hicieron, lo que ellos intentaron hacerle a esta isla. Seguir escondidos y perseguidos no cuenta como castigo suficiente.

Pero Paula piensa en sus compañeros, en este grupo extraño que terminaron formando y no puede evitar pensar que no se merecen algo peor. Tienen sus defectos pero no son del todo mala gente.

Todavía sonríe al recordar cuando vio a esas dos señoritas llegar a su rescate. Y la frustración de no poder salvarlos a todos, o de ver a Daz Bones dejarse arrestar así nada más.

Quizás el color de los sueños de Mss. Golden Week tuvo efectos colaterales en ella.

¿Será tan malo ser feliz con esta rutina hogareña que han creado?

— No te muevas mucho. — ordena Mss. Golden Week mientras acomoda su lienzo y sus pinturas en la arena a unos metros de distancia.

Paula sonríe, acostumbrada a estas manías.

— ¿Cuándo me lo vas mostrar?

— Cuando esté listo. — contesta la niña como si fuera obvio.

Y Paula decide que entonces habrá que esperar hasta que esté listo. Busca en su abrigo y saca una botella de tequila. Agrega unas gotas a su capuchino y de ahí en adelante, en cada sorbo, hace un brindis silencioso.

El primero, por Sir Cocodrilo, que los reunió a todos allí, intenciones aparte. Por Daz Bones y Mr. 3, el segundo, y para desearles la mejor de las suertes en sus nuevos caminos. El tercero va dedicado a la memoria e imbatible espíritu de Mr.2 Bon Clay, la noticia más triste que alguna vez llegó a su café. Y el último por Arabasta, por las buenas lluvias y cosechas y por la larga vida de la familia Nefertari.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Bueno, ya estoy preparada para los tomatazos...

Los villanos de esta serie siempre se las ingeniaron para ganarse mi corazón, sin importar que tan horribles cosas hicieran. Adoro a Paula, saber que ella regresó al Café Araña fue una de las cosas que más feliz me hizo. Y sí, soy de las que se emocionan con cada nueva portada. También admito que tengo algo con Miss. Goldenweek.  
>Como siempre, cualquier crítica es bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
